


Definition of Heroes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two definitions, one of a man, and one of a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



People think it's the ring, getting it, being part of the Corps that defines who I am.

They'd be wrong.

Mr. McGee knows better. A lot of the older people in my neighborhood do.

I made myself strong in school, both my mind and my body. I gave my life over to the Services, took orders, gave them, did what my country needed. But none of that is what made me who I am.

What made me the man I am?

Well, look to my mother, to my teachers, to my grandmother.

They taught me duty, and that defines me.

+++++

Oliver Queen was damn certain he didn't want to be a team player. The world needed ones like himself that were willing to watch from the outside, ready to take the big shots down if they were corrupted.

Then he saw her, the pretty young blonde with the leather and fishnets.

Somehow, in the grand scheme of things, he told himself it was for the better good to watch the League from the inside.

That decided, he just needed to find a way to get her number.

Little did he know that it would involve getting thoroughly beat by her.


End file.
